


The Night Before Winterfest

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: A fluffy, almost plotless, Secret Santa gift for the lovely Erin (bearsofair)Her Secret Santa words were Night, Snowed-In and Warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearsofair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearsofair/gifts).



> This has been written, and with Erin, for a while now but work and a very busy holiday week has meant I haven't had much time to post. 
> 
> Thank you as always to my wonderful friends RoseHeart and Sandwiches, they mean the world to me and have kept me going when writers block and the real world have tried to get me down.
> 
> Thank you also to Quinn for organising this whole Secret Santa event, it was great fun to take part in. Here's hoping 2017 is full of more fandom fun and more fic challenges like this one!

Jaime woke to the sound of soft, padding feet and hushed voices exchanging excited whispers, the spirit of the season creeping under the locked door he and Brienne had throughly connected against the night before. Not wanting to open his eyes and accept that Winterfest was beginning without him, he rolled over full of hope that he could buy some time before the dawn broke wrapped in the strong arms of his wife. But, while the left side of the bed was still warm, the pillow smelling sweetly of citrus and coconut, Brienne herself had slipped out of reach.

"No fair," Jaime groaned petulantly, taking another deep breath as he reached for the discarded flannel button down that matched his green plaid pyjama pants. "What did I say, Brie, about vacations and early mornings not mixing?"

He knew it wasn't entirely her fault. The hospital kept moving her shift patterns around and even after all the years they'd been together she didn't completely understand why he loved dozing long mornings away cuddled up in bed, but none of that stopped Jaime from grumbling under his breath as he finished dressing, grabbing a robe as an afterthought, making his way carefully towards the stairs.

It didn't take long for him to notice Brienne, not with the front door thrown wide open and the porch light blinking on and off, the dying bulb granting her dozens of momentary halos as she stood visibly shivering while the snow fell in whispers of white all around her.

"Did the boys wake you?" Jaime asked as soon as he got close enough to reach out and slide his arms around her waist, pulling her towards the warmth of his body. "I told Tyrion that feeding candy to babies was only funny in a cartoon."

"No, it's okay, I like having them all here, Winterfest should be about family," Brienne shook her head, strands of damp white blonde hair brushing against his cheek. "I don't think my dad's going to make it though, there's been eight inches of snow since we went to bed. We're totally snowed in, Jaime."

"Is that why you're out here? Did you have to check?" he murmured, pressing a fond kiss to her temple as a melting snowflake tickled tantalisingly along his skin. "Or did you get up in the middle of the night to look for the Dragon Queen driving a sleigh laden down with presents?"

Her elbow tapped against his ribs and Jaime bounced away, biting into his lip to stop himself laughing at the frown that had suddenly found a home between her eyebrows. "Do I need to remind you again that there's no such thing as dragons?"

"Maybe not in this century," he agreed after a beat, pausing just long enough to enjoy the way she was scowling down at him. It never failed to surprise him how much he still loved finding new ways of winding her up. "But our nephews don't need to know about that yet, right?"

"My lips are sealed," Brienne promised with a sigh of acquiescence, letting Jaime close the door as she tore herself away from watching the flurries float to the ground and stepped back into the house. "I-"

"If you want, next year we could go to Evenfall. Just lock everything up and get away for a few days," Jaime interrupted before she could lose any more sleep worrying about her first Winterfest without her dad. He was sure Selwyn wouldn't be alone, not with his latest girlfriend living at the end of the lane, and Brienne was already surrounded by people who adored her.

"Your brother...your family wouldn't mind?" she corrected herself mid question, blue eyes narrowing even as Jaime took her hands and rubbed them between his own, hissing at the cold seeping through. She must have been outside longer than he'd thought.

"Tywin'll get over it. I think after thirty-eight Winterfests in a row, he should be able to spare me for one or two." Jaime tried to get her to come closer, intending on burying her freezing fingers under the thick fleece lined robe she'd bought him shortly after they'd started dating as he kept complaining her apartment was like a walk-in freezer. But he only succeeded in getting one arm around his torso, the other winding around his neck and pulling him up on to his toes for a brief, chaste kiss.

"Besides," he continued, brushing her lips a second time. "I stood up in front of all those people and swore that I'd be yours until we were both too old to remember why we wanted to get married in the first place. That's got to mean something, even to him."

She smiled through the yawn that shook her shoulders and brought tears to her eyes, leaning a little bit more on him as the time of night finally caught up with her. "I love you, too, Jaime."

"Tell me that again tomorrow," he asked softly, mindful not to alert the two small boys who would wake and scurry back into their presence at the slightest provocation. "I think it's well past time we went back to bed and I warmed you up properly, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
